Ame
by MissMicike
Summary: Bankotsu&Jakotsu szomorú szerelmi történet. A feudális Japán.


Ez nagyszerű! Egyszerűen nagyszerű.

Miért pont ma kellett ezt az egészet…

Miért pont ma!

Bármelyik másik nap megfelelt volna egy hasonló helyzethez. Bankotsu úgy tartotta, bármelyik másik nap sokkal alkalmasabb lett volna.

Nem mintha ez a nap akármilyen különlegességekkel rendelkezett volna. Közönségesen indult, akár az összes többi. A harcos úgy kelt fel reggel, hogy ma munkát talál, pénzforrást végre, mert kezdett kifogyni kevés vagyonából. És persze szívében egy dédelgetett reménnyel; nem összefutni megint azzal a furcsa sráccal, akit még ő is a hátborzongató jelzővel illetett.

Természetesen az égiek kitalálták kívánságát, és mindent elkövettek, hogy az ne teljesülhessen. Így Bankotsu szembe találta magát a zavarodott személyiségű, veszélyes kardú illetővel egy a legapróbb deszkákig lerombolt falu szélén. Nem kérdezte meg, ki támadta meg a falut.

Egy időben érzett dühöt a falu miatt – úgy halotta itt szívesen fizetnének zsoldos szolgálatért – és ámulatot. A pasival egyértelműen nem stimmelt valami; de harcolni, azt kétségkívül tud.

Nagyjából két hete ismerte vándorló zsoldos sorstársát, aki kéretlenül követte őt mindenhová, teljesen átlátszó indokokkal. Időnként hosszabb időre is eltűnt, ami eltartott vagy két napig, de aztán megint előkerült, hogy széles vigyorral az arcán régi ismerősként üdvözölje a fiatal zsoldost.

Bankotsu már négy napja nem látta a közelében a furcsa alakot. Kezdett örülni és rájött, mennyire hiányzott neki ez a magány, és hogy frusztrálja a hangyás kölyök jelenléte.

Itt elgondolkozott egy kicsit, miért is nevezi kölyöknek? Hiszen nála biztos, hogy idősebb – látszik rajta. Különben is 14 évesen valószínűleg ő a legfiatalabb vándorzsoldos. Mégis, szellemileg, mintha egy kisgyereket látna.

Aznap este is ez volt a véleménye, mikor letelepedett egy út menti fakunyhóban. Bizony, nem egyedül. Sétáltak pár kilométert, távolodtak a lerombolt falutól, az este beköszöntével pedig megszálltak egy elhagyott házban. Szerencséjükre nem kellett a szabadban éjszakázniuk, nem mintha ez nagy problémának számítana, csak az ember nem szívlel tocsogó sárban forgolódni álmában – az égiek ott fenn igencsak élvezhetik Bankotsu siralmas napját, már szó szerint könnyeznek örömükben.

Bankotsu egy elhasznált, lapos matracon hevert, mellette a földön, hátát a falnak támasztva eltántoríthatatlan útitársa. Bankotsu időnként egész elengedte magát, és jókat beszélgetett vele. Most is érezte ezt az érzést közeledni.

Az eső megnyugtatóan kopogott mindenen, amit ért, a hideg szél fuvallatai kellemetlenül fagyos telet ígértek. A sötétséget semmi nem bontotta meg odakint, kékesfekete esőfelhők takarták a holdat és az összes csillagot.

A fiatal harcos oldalt pillantott, hatalmas kardja az ablak alatt pihent a földön. Másik oldalán gyenge szuszogás hallatszott, valaki kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

Bankotsu feje alá helyezte kezeit, és szeme sarkából szemügyre vette a fura fazont, aki eddig nem szolgált semmilyen névvel. Talán, mert Bankotsu soha nem kérdezte.

Ismét elcsodálkozott a végzetszerű véletlenen, hogy mindkettejük arcán tetoválás ékeskedett. Ez abban a korban új volt, alig pár ember foglalkozott ilyesmivel, és alig több akadt, aki akart örök jegyeket a bőrére.

Bankotsu annak idején, két éve, feltűnő, egyéni külsőt akart, bár ez a bőrdísz nélkül is megvolt neki. Így a művész, aki cseppet sem kímélte a vendégét, készített neki egy lila keresztet vagy csillagot a homlokára, ahogy azt a harcos kérte.

Aki a korhadt deszkapadlón törökülésben bámulta szenvtelenül, unott arccal az ablakot, két szeme alól majdnem az álláig húzódó világoskék csíkkal büszkélkedett. Ez felettébb ijesztővé varázsolta az arcát, de mikor éppen nem a kardjával hadonászott és nem öntötte el kéjvágy meg ölési szándék, játékos kifejezést kölcsönzött neki.

Az összképet felettébb szokatlannak mondhatjuk, Bankotsu is így gondolta. A férfiak nem szoktak női kimonót hordani, kiváltképp feltűrni annak egyik oldalát az övként használt masnihoz. Ez a viselet törökülésben igencsak… közvetlen. Bankotsu hálás volt, hogy társasága nem szemben ült vele, hanem oldalt.

A zsoldos úgy döntött, szóba elegyedik követőjével, aki már-már életuntnak tűnt lehangoltan, pislogás nélkül bámulva a repedezett üvegű ablakon lecsurgó esőcseppeket.

- Mi a neved?

- Huh? – egy tompa fekete szempár elmozdult az ablakról, hogy megtekintse ki is szólt hozzá.

- A neved.

- Miért kérdezed? – az élet lassan visszaszivárogni látszott a tekintetbe. Viszont mikor megtelt, akkor sem robbant, ki elfojtva maradt. Szükség esetére.

- Még nem mondtad meg. És valahogy csak szólítanom kell téged… Meg aztán, furcsa is ez… A harcosok azzal szokták kezdeni, még mielőtt kardot rántanak, hogy elordítják a nevüket…

- Ahogy te? – finom mosoly jelent meg a szobát homályba burkoló, táncoló gyertyafényben nedvesen csillogó, vérvörösre rúzsozott ajkakon.

- Umm… Aha.

- Eddig senki sem érdeklődött nagyon a nevem iránt. Nem volt idejük, vagy nem érdekelte őket, inkább menekültek volna – örömteli vigyorrá fejlődött a mosoly.

Bankotsu elhúzta a száját. Undorító. Nem, nem undorító. Csak a hideg futkos tőle az ember hátán. Ekkor a zsoldos agyában megvilágosodott valami. Tulajdonképpen szimpatikus a csávó – ördögien brutális, mesterien harcol, és társaságnak sem utolsó.

- Hívj Jakotsunak.

- Tessék? – a harcos hirtelen kiesett a beszélgetésből, és ahogy az útját kereste visszafelé, a _kotsu_ végződésre kérdezett rá először.

- Gondoltam ez pont illik a kardomhoz, és mivel ezután együtt fogunk utazni, hozzád is igazodtam.

Bankotsu nem talált szavakat, de csak kifakadt.

- Te… Velem akarsz ezentúl jönni… _Mindenhová_!

- Persze! – ismét egy széles vigyor, majd egy pillanatra félig lehunyt szemhéjak, kéjes tekintet – Túl szexi vagy, hogy csak úgy elsétáljak melletted…

- Miért nem aprítasz akkor cafatokra, mint a többieket? – kérdezett vissza Bankotsu kapásból.

- Hiszen megpróbáltam! Sajnos nem tudtalak elkapni… - Jakotsu ajakbiggyesztéssel jelezte, ez mennyire letöri.

Bankotsu erre csak vigyorgott, majd ismét az ablak felé pillantott.

- Imádom, amikor zuhog az eső… - jegyezte meg, mélykék szemei rajongott Banryuujére szegezve, az ablak visszatükröződését fürkészve. Nyugodt, álmosító hangulatában egy duzzogó hang zavarta meg, de ő nem esett ki pillanatnyi érzéseiből.

- Utálom az esőt…

- Miért? – a harcos lassan felült, félve, hogy egy mondat közepén elalszik a kényelemtől. Jakotsu nem felelt, csak karba tette a kezét, és összébb húzta magát a fal tövében. Mint aki menekül. Aki úgy hiszi, nem veszik észre.

Bankotsu nem nagyon találkozott még emberi érzelmek tudatalatti kinyilvánításával, de ezt felismerte. Biztosan történt vele valami kellemetlen, mikor esett az eső. Magánügy. Az viszont furdalta az oldalát, hogy mitől vetemedik valaki olyasmire, hogy női ruhát viseljen és rúzzsal sminkeljen. Ez viszont nem olyan dolog, amit csak úgy egyenesen meg szokás kérdezni egy normális embertől.

Bár, ha végiggondoljuk az egészet, ez a srác egészen biztosan nem normális. Valami stikli van a fejében…

- Miért rúzsozod a szád?

Jakotsu érdeklődéssel fordult a zsoldos felé. Miután az látta, hogy nem kap választ, csak meglepett szemeket, folytatta.

- Miért hordasz női ruhát? – kérdezte beletúrva szabálytalan frufrujába. Ezúttal a fekete szemek a plafonra meredtek, majd közömbösséggel fordultak vissza. Vállvonás, majd végre az elvárt szóbeli válasz.

- Jól érzem magam benne. Meg szeretem látni az ijedtégtől halálra sápadt arcokat…

Sejthettem volna, hogy valami ilyesmi lesz, gondolta Bankotsu.

- Akkor ez csak puszta rémisztgetés? Vagy tényleg ilyen irányúak a vágyaid?

Jakotsu csak pislogott válaszként. Bankotsu legyintett, majd körülnézett, mint aki keres valamit.

- Nincsen valami pia?

- Ez egy régen elhagyott ház… Mit gondolsz mikor fog elállni az eső?

- Honnan kéne tudnom – a harcos kissé szemrehányóan, de meglepve nézett partnerére. Valamiért nagyon idegesítheti a dolog - Esős évszak lesz. Minden második nap esni fog. Ha minden évben nyöszörögni fogsz, akkor nem jöhetsz ezentúl velem! – tréfálkozott Bankotsu.

- Akkor inkább befogom. – Jakotsu mártírsóhajjal az ablakra függesztette tekintetét. Bankotsu visszaheveredett a viselt, kemény matracra. Jó negyed óráig csend volt, csak a víz csepegett kitartóan. Ez tényleg képes csendben maradni csak, hogy velem jöhessen, képedt el Bankotsu. Vajon miért akar ennyire velem tartani!

- Ez így unalmas… - szólalt meg hirtelen. Jakotsu jó reflexeit kamatoztatva majdnem a nyakának ugrott ijedtében. Bankotsu elvigyorodott, majd folytatta:

- Inkább beszélgessünk, ha már itt vagy – felült újra, és szembefordult Jakotsuval, aki szintén úgy helyezkedett, hogy szembenézzen vele. Bankotsu megállapította, hogy sokszor ülhetett már így újdonsült ismerőse, mert a ruhája csak combja közepéig csúszott fel.

- Beszélgessünk – visszafogott mosollyal jutalmazta „áldozata" megmozdulását Jakotsu.

- Mi bajod van az esővel?

- Nem szeretem – jött az egyértelmű válasz.

- Miért? – Bankotsu megtámasztotta magát hátul két kezével.

- Tulajdonképpen… Nem tudom.

- Csak nem akarod megmondani – Jakotsu szemei teljesen kinyíltak, ettől a csodálkozó kifejezéstől még ijesztőbbnek hatott – Akkor nem faggatlak. Mindenkinek lehetnek titkai.

Bankotsu elfordította a fejét, hogy kigondoljon egy új témát, de mielőtt belemerülhetett volna Jakotsu megszólalt figyelemfelkeltő hangján.

- Majd ha jobban megismertük egymást, beszámolok róla, jó? – Bankotsu egy cseles mosolyt látott megvillanni a mondat közepe táján.

- És ki mondta, hogy jobban meg fogsz ismerni?

- Kíváncsi vagyok rád – felelte természetességgel Jakotsu, ártatlan arckifejezése nem eltúlzott.

- Nem fogsz sok mindent megtudni rólam. Nem beszélek a múltamról másoknak.

- Azt se mondod meg, miért lesz valaki ilyen fiatalon vándorharcos?

- Nem vagyok már olyan fiatal! – Bankotsu összevonta dús szemöldökét.

- Hány éves vagy? – érdeklődött Jakotsu.

- Heh. Semmi közöd hozzá.

- Hmm… - Jakotsu elgondolkozott, szemein erősen látszott, hogy töri a fejét – Megmondhatnád, hogy mennyi vagy, aggódom, hogy pedofil vagyok.

- Eh? – Bankotsu összefűzte kezeit mellkasa előtt – Mennyi idős vagy? Nem látszol öregnek…

- Huszonhárom vagyok. Az még nem öreg igaz? – vigyorgott a srác. Bankotsu elszörnyedt magában. Kilenc évvel idősebb. Mélykék szemei még jobban elsötétedtek.

- Pláne nem mondom meg – vigyorgott. Ismét az ablak felé fordult. Megtekintette az esőt, ami fokozatosan egyre nagyobb cseppekben hullt, és egyre sűrűbben.

Jakotsu is megtette ezt a felfedezést, de az ő szemeiben nem csillogás gyúlt, tekintete elfelhősödött.

- Én ma korán lefekszem – mondta sóhajtva – Tudom, hogy nem fogsz felkelteni, amikor elmész, de ne félj, megtalállak!

- Nem félek… - dörmögte Bankotsu. Figyelte a helyezkedő Jakotsut. Kimonóját leengedte, hogy takarja libabőrös lábát. A srác kardja mellé feküdt, a markolat éppen kézre esett neki.

Ő sem kezdő… gondolta Bankotsu. De persze… velem nem tudott elbánni.

Lehet, hogy tényleg ideje lenne aludni? Éppen mikor újra a matracra helyezte fejét, és már hosszú copfját is eligazította, vészjósló égzengés rázta meg a nyirkos levegőt, Jakotsu összerezzent fektében, majd hirtelen felült, szemei aggasztóan nyitva, meredt tekintettel hadarta gyorsan Bankotsunak:

- Nem akarsz még egy kicsit fenn maradni?

Bankotsu meglehetősen csodálkozott.

- Te félsz a mennydörgéstől?

- Nem... azaz… Ez nem olyan.

- Nekem értelmesen fogalmazz, mert így nem tudom felfogni.

- Semmi. – pislantott mozdulatlan testtel Jakotsu. Bankotsu felült.

- Nézd, engem különösebben nem érdekel a sztorid az esővel, csak hagyj békén – közölte diplomatikus hangnemben. Ha megérti, akkor rendben, ha nem, akkor majd elhallgatjuk. Nem igaz, Banryuu…?

- Az esővel hagyjalak békén, vagy úgy egyáltalán? – Jakotsu közelebb négykézlábazott a fiú matracához, közvetlenül mellette helyezkedett el.

- Tovább akarok indulni holnap, és ki akarom pihenni magam. Aludj te is. – Bankotsu oldalára fordult, hátát mutatta Jakotsunak.

- De… Kérlek, csak még egy kicsit.

- Hagyj aludni!

Jakotsu elhallgatott. Bankotsu nem látta mit csinál mögötte, de nem aggódott. Ha a kardot piszkálgatná, annak fémes csengése figyelmeztetné a veszélyre. Már megint így gondolkozik… Túl óvatos. Elvégre ez az alak vele akar jönni. Nem baj, majd lerázza a legközelebbi faluban.

Majdnem álomba merült, mikor szemhéján keresztül is látható villámlás szakította ketté az égboltot, és egy fél percen belül követte az egetrengető mennydörgés.

- Bankotsu…

- Mi van! – a fiú felnyitotta szemeit. Társa előtte térdelt, elfehéredett ujjaival ruhája szegélyét markolta.

- Nem bánnád, ha melletted aludnék?

- Itt a matrac mellett? – Jakotsu bólintott – Nem bánom.

Bankotsu figyelte, ahogy elhelyezkedik. Vele szemben feküdt le a kemény padlón, karjait összefűzte és lehunyta szemeit, ám azonnal ki is nyitotta, jobb kezét pedig közvetlenül a matrac mellé fektette.

- Fognád a kezem?

- Tessék? – Bankotsu megrökönyödve, tréfát sejtve meredt Jakotsura.

- Fognád a kezem? – ismételte meg Jakotsu.

- Miért?

- Csak… Csak úgy…

- Ugyan már, nőj fel! Ez csak eső!

Jakotsu nem felelt, csak ujjai közé fogta Bankotsu csuklóját, majd matatott vele egy kicsit és összefűzte ujjaikat. A fiú csak nézett, de nem rántotta el a kezét. Végül is, mi baja lesz abból, ha fogja a kezét ennek a szerencsétlennek egy éjszaka. Lehunyta a szemét, majd az esőcseppek kopogásán át még hallotta a suttogást:

- Szép álmokat, Bankotsu.

_Nagyjából egy évvel később_

- Ne, nem kéne visszamennünk?

- Minek…

- Hiányolni fogják a főnöküket.

- Várjunk még. Jó itt. … Nyugodt.

Egy harmatos, lágy, zöld fűvel borított domboldal, vörös naplemente élénkrózsás felhőkkel. A domb teteje erdőbe veszik, a másik oldalon további dombok, egy közelebbinek a csúcsáról vékony füstcsík kígyózik az égbe veszve. A beszélgetők a domb szélén üldögélnek, egy földcsuszamlás régebben kettészakíthatta itt a dombot, mert szakadék keletkezett, vagy tíz méterrel lejjebb folytatódik csak a fű.

A naplementére szegezve tekintetüket, pásztázták a messzeséget, a távolban fel-felcsillámló tengert, a hatalmas erdőket körülöttük, a szálldosó, csiripelő madarakat, a kanyargó utacskákat.

- Régen voltunk már csak így ketten.

- Mikor is?

- Hónapokkal ezelőtt. Legalább.

- Volt az régebben is. De azért jó ez a csapat.

- Tetszik!

A fiatalabb társára pillantott. Az őszintén mosolygott rá festett szájával, és ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem tűnt ijesztőnek.

- Tényleg, Jakotsu?

- Persze – a férfi hátul megtámaszkodott két kezével, fejét hátravetette, az eget szemlélte – Kiélhetem magam és közben olyanokkal lehetek, akik nem vetnek meg…

- Örülök.

Jakotsu a szeme sarkából figyelte barátját, aki kissé szomorkásan pislogott a lemenő nap fényében narancsra festett tájra.

- Valami gond van, Bankotsu no Aniki?

- Ugyan! … Van egy zsoldoscsapatom, azt csináljuk, amit szeretünk, és meg jól is keresünk vele. Mi kellene még?

- Hmm… - Jakotsu megvakarta arcán a tetoválást mutatóujjával, majd gondolataiba merülve visszahelyezte a puha fűre tenyerét, ujjait szándékosan Bankotsu kezére téve. A fiú felnézett rá.

- Látszik, hogy valami nyomja a szívedet…

- Nem ügy. – Bankotsu tudta, hogy bármit megoszthat Jakotsuval. Több mint egy éve ismerték már egymást. De, ezt… Soha nem fogja megtudni. A saját érdekükben.

- Akadt már nagyobb problémám is.

Jakotsu a markába zárta Bankotsu ujjait. Sokáig nem szóltak semmit, csak a tájat figyelték. A madarak lassacskán megfogyatkoztak, a napkorong is már csak félig bukkant elő a horizont mögül. A sötétség szép lassan hatalmába kerítette a környéket.

Bankotsu valami szörnyű nyomást érzett a gyomra táján. Elmúlt vacsoraidő, de ez nem éhség. Érezte, hogy tennie kell valamit. Meg akarta mondani Jakotsunak. Háromszor is nagy levegőt vett, hogy kinyögje azt a pár szót. De nem jött hang a torkán és az utolsó pillanatban, mindannyiszor meggondolta magát. Ha megmondja… Lehet, hogy vége az egésznek. Nem is beszélve a csapatról.

De… Mi van, ha ez az utolsó lehetőség. Nem kellene elszalasztani. Megfogadta, hogy egyszer elárulja neki. Egyszer. Bár várhatna még éveket. Csakhogy egy harcos életének hossza bizonytalan. Akármilyen erős is.

- Jakotsu… - Bankotsu még saját magát is meglepte azzal, hogy megszólalt.

- Igen, Aniki? – társa kérdőn nézett rá. Bankotsu érezte, hogy tenyere izzad, kézhátát viszont hűtötték Jakotsu hűvös ujjai.

- … Menjünk vissza.

Tudta. Tudta, hogy nem lesz rá képes. Felkeltek az erdőn keresztül indultak visszafelé, maguk mögött hagyva a napot, a domboldalt és a magányt.

„Jakotsu…" gondolta Bankotsu „Neked bármit elmondanék… Ez mégsem sikerül. Nem akarom, hogy bárki megtudja rajtam kívül… hogy mit érzek. Így te sem tudhatod. Sajnálom. Ha mindennek vége lesz. Elmondom… Egyszer…"


End file.
